1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nano diatomite and zeolite ceramic crystal powder which is a new environmental material made by combining high-quality natural diatomite and zeolite together and by using most advanced nano technology, wherein the ceramic crystal powder has the capability of producing great benefits for society through advances in health care, a cleaner environment, and agriculture.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is known that plant and grass need water and nutrients to grow. Generally speaking, in order to increase crop yield, an individual must periodically water and supply the nutrient the plant. In addition, the soil is one of the most important factors in the cultivation because the soil must retain the water to maintain a certain moisture level for the plant and prevent the nutrient loss from leaching and improve plant health and growth.
According to nowadays technology, the agricultural workers would like to put a water retention material in the soil such that the water and nutrient can be retained in the soil. However, since the soil cannot absorb the water, the microbial contaminants, such as bacteria, viruses, or protozoa, may able to grow in soil. Such microbial contaminants not only produce bad odor but also damage the root of the plant. Therefore, the cultivator may merely put some chemical substance, such as DDT or other pesticide, in the soil to kill the microbial contaminants. Even through such chemical substance can substantially kill the microbial contaminants to reduce the bad odor, the chemical substance damage the plant and pollute the soil.
The above example indicates that people use more and more chemical substance for improving their life styles. For instance, air/water filtration system, odor control system, and decontamination system contain chemical substance which may hazard to your health while daily use. Thus, the service life for such chemical substance is short that the user must exchange or replace the chemical substance periodically to maintain the system works at an optimum condition, which may highly increase the maintaining cost of the system.